Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Handheld Game * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Dolls * Safeway * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Read-Along * Kraft * Pert Plus Introduction * Roy Disney Intro Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection * Walt Disney Pictures Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" *Adapted from Grimms' Fairy Tales *Technicolor *Copyright MCMXXXVII Walt Disney Prod. Ltd. All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 9870 *RCA Sound Recording *My sincere appreciation to the members of my staff whose loyalty and creative endeavor made possible this production. -Walt Disney *Voice Characterizations: Roy Atwell, Stuart Buchanan, Adriana Caselotti, Eddie Collins, Pinto Colvig, Marion Darlington, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan, Lucille La Verne, James MacDonald, Scotty Mattraw, Moroni Olsen, Purv Pullen, Harry Stockwell *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Snow White's Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Of Birds - Purv Pullen *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Performance Model: Don Brodie - Witch Marge Champion - Snow White Eddie Collins - Dopey Louis Hightower - Prince Billy House - Doc *Supervising Director: David Hand *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Music: Frank Churchill, Leigh Harline, Paul Smith *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Finale Chorus: Hall Johnson Choir *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout Artist: Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Frank Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland, Harman-Ising Pictures *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Producer: Walt Disney Chapters * Prologue * The Queen's Magic Mirror/"I'm Wishing"/"One Song" * The Queen's Dark Demand * In the Woods/Snow White Runs Away * Snow White's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" * Snow White Discovers a Cottage/"Whistle While You Work" * Meet the Dwarfs/"Heigh-Ho" * Snow White Explores Upstairs * Searching the Cottage * Snow White Meets the Dwarfs * 'Supper's Not Ready Yet' * "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" * Deceived/The Queen Disguised Herself * "The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" * "Someday My Prince Will Come" * Bedtime at the Dwarfs' Cottage * Old Hag's Evil Plan * The Dwarfs Leave for Work * Snow White Meets Old Hag * Race Against Time/Snow White's Death/The Chase * Funeral * True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After End Titles * THE END - A Walt Disney Production Restoration Credits * Digital Film Restoration: Cinesite, Inc. * Audio Restoration: Buena Vista Sound * Project Supervision: Buena Vista Visual Effects and Walt Disney Feature Animation * Color by TECHNICOLOR® * Dolby Stereo® - A Surround Theater Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Trailers: (1994 Reprint) #So Dear to My Heart VHS 1995 (Version 1) #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea VHS 1994 #Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier VHS 1994 #Davy Crockett and the River Pirates VHS 1994 #Old Yeller VHS 1994 #The Shaggy Dog VHS 1994 #Pollyanna VHS 1994 #Swiss Family Robinson VHS 1994 #The Parent Trap VHS 1994 #Mary Poppins VHS 1995 (Version 1) #That Darn Cat! VHS 1994 #Herbie Rides Again VHS 1994 #The Love Bug VHS 1994 #Bedknobs and Broomsticks VHS 1995 (Version 1) #The Apple Dumpling Gang VHS 1994 #Pete's Dragon VHS 1995 (Version 1) Trailers: (1995-1996 Reprint) #So Dear to My Heart VHS 1995 #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea VHS 1995 #Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier VHS 1995 #Davy Crockett and the River Pirates VHS 1995 #Old Yeller VHS 1995 #The Shaggy Dog VHS 1995 #Pollyanna VHS 1995 #Swiss Family Robinson VHS 1995 #The Parent Trap VHS 1995 #Mary Poppins VHS 1995 #That Darn Cat! VHS 1995 #Herbie Rides Again VHS 1995 #The Love Bug VHS 1995 #Bedknobs and Broomsticks VHS 1995 #The Apple Dumpling Gang VHS 1995 #Escape to Witch Mountain VHS 1995 #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey VHS 1996 (Version 1) Category:1994 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Production